Touched by an Angel
by NOTAmanda
Summary: This is humorous to me and may not be to you so if you do not like it by the 3rd or 4th sentencequit reading it. If you do not like sex Do not read this. If you do not like same sex intercourse Do not read this. Albus teaches Harry a lesson.


Touched by an Angel

By Pervert101

Summary: Dumbledore in a fit of passion uses a young Harry to cleanse his beard.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...I just like molesting them.

Warnings: OOC/AU so don't review and tell me that this couldn't happen...ye have been warned!!

* * *

One fine day eleven year old Harry Potter was walking down an empty corridor with Crookshanks the cat. He was skipping along with his little raisins bouncing in his pants with the fuzzy ginger pussy under his arm. Dumbledore, being the intelligent wizard he was, had already sensed the boy's presence and had a premonition of the afternoon's activities. He poked his head out a door and called Harry to him. The boy and the cat came calmly and went into the room. Dumbledore locked it magically after they entered.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Harry asked curiously as he eyed the wizard who was clad only in a pair of wool socks.

"Oh yes, Harry. I see you. I will see all of you," the old codger whispered as his pee-pee suddenly poked out between his beard hairs.

Harry's green eyes widened. The pee-pee must have had a cold because it's mouth opened and phlegm flew out. All of sudden the song Goodbye Horses played in the background. Dumbledore skipped across the room and began humping an overstuffed armchair.

"Bloody hell," Harry whimpered as he fidgeted nervously. He was scared. The wrinkly arse was ugly and looked like it had been bitten several times. Dumbledore spun around. He was now wearing lipstick in such a shade that only a working girl would wear. Harry dropped the cat and Crookshanks got the hell out of Dodge.

"No matter," Dumbledore said, "He won't come in until a little later."

Harry froze.

"What do you want with me, professor?" he said as tears formed in his eyes, "Are we doing lessons?"

"This is a new lesson," Dumbledore declared as he raised his arms to reveal a pee-pee ring around his pee-pee," This will add extra pleasure to your already pleasurable lesson."

"Wha..Wha..What do you need me to do Professor?" Harry asked afraid of what was going to be asked of him.

"Ahhh,my dear boy I am glad that you asked. I want you to strip for me, everything off."

"Uhhhh.." Harry muttered, "O.K. if it will help me pass the lesson."

Harry stripped article after article of clothing. Harry was a bit intimidated by Dumbledores pee-pee compared to his own. After he folded his clothes, he placed them by the Phoenix. It was holding a video camera, snickering.

" Come over here Harry, I want you to do some warm up exercises." Dumbledore said wiping his mouth.

Harry slowly walked over, expecting to do some stretches, but what he got was not what he had expected. He stretched alright, only it was his facial muscles he stretched. He licked around Dumbledore's pee-pee and balls, and pressed his finger into Dumby's butt, just as he was ordered to do.

" You are a natural at this Harry, it is in your blood. Your father was the best I have ever had."

Harry went on sucking Dumby's pee-pee. Harry was ordered to call him Dumby. That was his gay name on Fridays.One that only Professor Snape would mutter in his sleep. Harry tried to breathe, but Dumby's pee-pee smelled of a load of things such as: stale urine, dried poop, sardines, candy, mozzarella cheese and maple syrup. So, you can see why Harry had difficulty breathing. Dumby grabbed the back of the messy headed boy's hair.

"Oh, yes... that is the way, fly my broomstick!!!!"

He threw his head back as he pushed on Harry's head. His breathing increased, Harry was frightened that he might have a stroke. Dumby moaned and his feet stomped with approval.

"O.K. , now the real fun begins... I want you to lay on my beard." He looked like Davy Jones with that beard. It gave Harry a " Come hither" motion.

"Come boy, if you cooperate, it will be over soon enough." Dumby said as he stroked his pee-pee to keep it erect.

Harry laid on top of his beard, it was quite soft actually, but some of the hairs were frizzed and tickled his bung hole. It was rather comfortable. Harry realized that he was sliding towards Dumbys face. He was too relaxed to say anything. Dumby sucked and tickled Harry's raisin balls with his tongue and whiskers.

"Ahhhhh... Dumby...that feels good!" Harry exclaimed, surprised that he liked it.

"If you like that you will love this." Dumby told him as he began to lick and suck on Harry's bung hole.

Before he knew it Dumby had him on all fours. He was rubbing his pee-pee all over Harry's bum. He slowly stuck it in. He began to move back and forth. Throwing his head back and doing a reach around to Harry's pee-pee. Harry's pee-pee began to get hard. He had never experienced this before with a human. Harry enjoyed this so much that he broke out into a sweat and began to moan and move with the thrusts. After they were on all fours Harry got on his back and Dumby sucked Harry's pee-pee until he almost came. Harry stood up.

" Your turn old man!" Harry said breathing heavly.

Harry got on top of Dumby and forced his pee-pee into Dumby's arse. It was rather loose and squishy inside. Harry could feel the hot goo...

" That must be poop." He thought.

Harry enjoyed this. He pounded Dumby in the arse as hard and fast as he could. Dumby moaned and giggled with delight.

Harry came on top of Dumby's pee-pee and Dumby came on Harry's face. Harry licked his lips.

" We shall do this again won't we?" Dumby asked, kissing Harry's bare shoulder.

" If we must." Harry said pulling on his nickers.

Harry turned and looked into Dumby's eyes.Dumby reached up and caressed Harry's cheek and kissed it. They began with soft kisses then it led to a make out session. As Harry was dwelling on Dumbledoes tongue, there was a knock at the door.

" I'm coming!!!!" yelled Dumbledore.

Harry scrambled to his feet, and opened his books and began to read them. The Phoenix hid the camera and went to sleep. Hermione walked in.

" Hello, sir. I was told by Professor Snape that I could find Harry here." Hermione said as she peered above Dumbledore's elbow.

Hermione walked towards Harry, " Eww, what is that smell, It smells damp." She was waving her hand in front of her nose as she said this. " Harry! Your face! It is flushed! Sir, Yours is too!" , she exclaimed as she looked from Harry to Dumbledore.

" It is rather hot in here from our lessons," Harry said to Hermione, " It's o.k. now."

"You better be careful. Now off to bed, I laid out your school clothes for tomorrow and pajama's for tonight after your bath. SCOOT!" Hermione said as she started to walk out of Dumbledore's office.

Harry raced up to the common room, he knew she would be cross with him if he dared daudle.

* * *

R.R. 


End file.
